To Be Hokage
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Tsunade has chosen Kakashi to be Rokudaime, but he has on condition that must be met before he will consider doing so; which will affect Naruto's life as well. Yaoi.


Disclaimer - characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi.

To Be Hokage

Kakashi just stared at Tsunade, minus his lazy indifference. She couldn't be serious, or he had to have heard her wrong. He was a good ninja, he knew that. Confidence was something that kept you alive, as long as you weren't too conceited. But there was no way he was the type of man that could run a village! Fighting was his life. The rest of it was better left to people better suited than he was.

"Don't give me that look, brat," Tsunade said, somewhat affectionately for her. She knew he wouldn't be immediately warm to the idea, but he was the best choice. Everyone liked and respected him, save a very few. He was strong and smart, had all the makings of a great hokage. He just had to realize that.

"You want someone else." There was nothing that he could think of that would change his mind on the matter. Hokage was a title best suited for someone else. He could think of a few, one in particular that had made it his soul purpose in life.

"No, we don't. You're the best of us, Kakashi. Everyone knows that." She dug around in a drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake henged to look like a simple scroll. Removing the genjutsu, she poured them both a drink then replace the henge.

"It's not about my abilities. There's more to it than that. I don't have the passion needed to . . ."

"Bullshit," she cut him off angrily. Anyone could see he loved his village. Maybe not as much as his teammates and friends, but his village was very important to him. No nin would go through all he had if they weren't loyal. If they didn't _feel_ something for the home, they defended daily with their lives. "Take your damn sake." She slid the drink over to the standing jounin.

Kakashi sighed and took the offered drink. There was no arguing with Tsunade, so he said the only thing he could at the time. "I'll think about it." Taking the drink, he downed it through his mask. "I'm not making any promises."

"I'm sure you'll realize and do the right thing." She sipped her own drink, giving him a knowing smirk. No doubts existed in her mind that he would, in fact, take the position. Even if she had to resort to making a certain blond talk him into it.

The copy nin snorted before nodding to her politely and disappearing in a puff of smoke. He had a lot of thinking to do, and a few more drinks to enjoy as well.

()()()()()()()

Two days later it was evident to anyone that knew Kakashi well that something weighed on his mind. Even his book couldn't hide his preoccupation as he stared at it from his lounge on a branch near the training grounds. When he'd stared at the same two pages for a solid five minutes, Naruto decided enough was enough and called a halt to the sparring he'd been doing with some shadow clones.

"Hey, Kakashi!" He called up to the older man, having some time past dropped the honorific sensei. They were teammates and friends. Though, Naruto admitted to himself, he wanted more from the other man than just that, but the twenty-year-old didn't have, or hadn't found, the nerve to let the copy nin know.

"Maa, what is it, Naruto?" The older jounin answered distractedly, not moving his eye from the book.

"You've been staring at that same page for over five minutes." The younger man crossed his arms and gave Kakashi a somewhat concerned look. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, Naruto." His eye arched in a smile as he looked down at the boy. Seeing that Naruto was neither convinced nor impressed, he dropped from the branch to stand before the young man. "It is nothing to concern you."

"We're teammates. If something bothers you, it bothers me. _You_ taught me that." Naruto had grown and matured quite a lot in the last five years. All the trials of his life had finally caught up with him, aged him. While he was still carefree and full of life, he wasn't so naive and innocent as he once had been. A certain wisdom had come to him.

Kakashi gazed at him a moment before letting his eyes wander up to the sunlight trickling through the leaves above them. "They've asked me to be hokage," he answered quietly, tone serious and burdened.

"That's great!" Naruto grinned broadly. Kakashi was a great man and would make a great hokage. Not even his own dream to have the title could stand in the way of his happiness for his friend. Yet, he could tell Kakashi was not so happy about it. "You don't want to be, do you?"

Kakashi lowered his gaze back to the younger jounin. "I don't know what I want. It's a large responsibility, and I don't think I can do it." Dealing with so many people, making so many important decisions. It was a lot more complicated than being a simple pawn.

"You can do it. You can do anything." Naruto gave him a warm, confident smile. He knew he sounded a bit naive, but he was that sure of Kakashi's abilities. Of his wisdom and his sense of right and wrong. The copy nin would be a stout, strong, just, and fair leader for the village.

The seriousness on Naruto's face left the other man speechless. That his words weren't simple hero worship but true honest conviction. He had that much confidence in him? The older couldn't understand why. He'd never been a conceited man, though always sure of his abilities. Still, he'd never had _anyone_ say something like that with such emotion in their eyes.

"Why do you want to be hokage, Naruto?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"To prove that I am someone worth respect," he answered easily. Seeing the roll of Kakashi's eye, he gave a small smile. "Because this is my home, and everyone here is my family. I don't have anyone of blood, so I make do with those that aren't. If I didn't have the village, my friends, my family. I wouldn't have anything. As ninja, it is our duty, our honor to protect those that can't protect themselves, and to watch the backs of the others who do the same thing. To be hokage . . . It means I could help more people, protect more people. And, I would do so no matter what. Even if it took my life, a sacrifice I would make without second thought for my home, my family like so many before me. I'd join them proudly in the afterlife." A sad yet serene smile graced the younger man's face.

Kakashi gazed at Naruto silently for many moments. His mind was taken back to his own sensei, seeing him standing tall and proud in his hokage robe. Naruto had turned out so much like his father. Minato would have been very proud. Kakashi knew he was, and he wished Minato and Jiraiya were there to see it. He thought of what they would say to him and knew their words would have been similar in ways to Naruto's own.

Resting a hand on the other's shoulder, he smiled under his mask. "You'll be a good hokage, Naruto. As great as your father." He squeezed the shoulder then dropped his hand. "I need to speak with Tsunade-sama."

Naruto grinned again and clapped Kakashi on the back a few times, reminding the older man how much stronger Naruto had become. His frame was broader than Kakashi's, and he was the same height as the older jounin. "I'll see you later." He ran back to where he'd been sparring, making more clones as he went along.

Kakashi shook his head and left for the Hokage's office. Not bothering to knock when he arrived, and finding the woman asleep and drooling on the papers on her desk. He shut the door particularly hard, making her jerk upright with a piece of paper stuck to her cheek. "Yo," he greeted, moving across the room toward her.

"Brat," she growled, removing the parchment from her face. "What do you want?" She glared at him angrily for intruding unannounced, and for waking her.

"I'll do what you want me to, on one condition. My successor is named now." He crossed his arms and watched her, knowing he was asking for quite a lot as far as tradition went.

"You can't be serious. That'll never be accepted. It goes against . . . " She couldn't believe his audacity. He was being given an honor and here he was making conditions! She felt a small amount of amusement and pride, at least until he cut her off. That was just rude.

"Then I decline the offer. Find someone else." He turned as if to leave, knowing she'd likely never let him get halfway to the door before calling out to him. He was right.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, Hatake. Now sit your ass down." She stood, leaning on her desk and glaring at him angrily then sighed. "I'll see what I can do." After all, she was hokage.

()()()()()()()

It was announced a few days later that Kakashi was going to be taking the mantle of Rokudaime. The village was all abuzz, happy with the news. The copy nin found himself the center of everyone's attention, and he hated it, not that you could tell. He walked around with his usual indifferent, oblivious air, ignoring the ruckus.

It took a few weeks, but his friends and the villagers and shinobi finally got use to the news and left him alone. And as the time of his taking the position, officially, neared, he grew anxious about the announcement he would make when he did. Not exactly fearing the response for himself but how someone else might take it, especially if the villagers weren't pleased with the news. And even after so much time, some of them still held onto past hate.

Finally, the day came, and as everyone gathered around the tower, Kakashi sought out his former pupil and teammate. He smiled at Naruto when he found him. "You're coming with me," he informed the young man.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at the other man before being dragged up to the top of the tower. "Kakashi, what's going on?"

"I wanted you to be up here with me. Need someone at my side." His eye arched happily at Naruto. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

They stood silently after that, listening to Tsunade speak to the village until she announced the Rokudaime and it was time for Kakashi to speak. He moved forward reluctantly and took the hat from her, holding it in his hands. Gazing around at the mass of people below, he glanced to Naruto. "Only thing I've got to say is I'll do my best. Other than that," his eyes stayed on his former pupil and teammate. "I think it should be announced now, that the Nanadaime has been selected as well."

A rush of murmurs and talking moved through the crowd, growing louder for a few moments before Kakashi raised his hand. "I know it's not traditional, but it was my first decision as hokage." He motioned Naruto to come to his side, the younger man slack jawed and gaping at his former sensei. "I give to all of you the Nanadaime!" He rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder with a broad smile even his mask couldn't hide.

The crowd was hushed for many moments until finally someone started cheering and the cheer spread like a raging flood. Both Kakashi's and Naruto's names were given praise to, and Naruto gave Kakashi a hug that made his ribs ache slightly before the older man chuckled and led the other from the roof. They had a lot celebrating to do, and Kakashi knew their friends wouldn't let them down on that.

They partied well into the night before Kakashi finally pulled himself away from an inebriated Genma, who was being a little too frisky, and made his way home. Naruto had left some time before, as had most everyone. He had plans to meet with Tsunade and Naruto the next morning and would need at least a little sleep to manage that feat.

He knew something was off the minute he walked through the door. He didn't know what it was, but something felt out of place. Looking around, nothing was out of place, and he couldn't feel any chakra signatures near by. Though, a lot of people he knew were very adept at hiding their chakra. So, he cautiously picked his way through his home and made his way toward his bedroom.

The copy nin could not find anything wrong, other than the feeling, instinct that something was not right. He didn't allow the feeling to cause him to deviate from his regular activities. That would have given away he knew something was wrong, if indeed something was. So, he slowly stripped down to nothing but his mask and headed for his bathroom.

It was as he moved to exit his bedroom that the cause for his instincts being on alert made itself known. Just as hands moved to grab him to spin him around, he spun himself around and grabbed the wrists of those hands. He stilled himself when he came face to face with a blue-eyed, blond framed face. "Naruto?" What was the blond man doing in his bedroom?

The younger man didn't waste time, he surged forward and met the covered lips of the silver-haired man. Kakashi was startled by the sudden movement, grip going lax on the wrists in his grasp. It didn't take long for Naruto to move his hands to Kakashi's naked shoulders, sliding them up the still covered neck and jaw. Grasping the edges of the mask, he tugged it up and off so his lips could meet Kakashi's flesh to flesh.

The kiss was fervent but slow. Naruto nipped and licked at Kakashi's lips, not in a hurry as he learned them before slipping his tongue slowly between them to map and taste the inside of the older man's mouth. Tongues dueling slowly, almost lazily as Naruto's hands began to run over Kakashi's naked skin, tracing every scar and dip and contour of muscle.

Kakashi moaned and arched into the questing hands, pulling his mouth free from that of the blond. "Naruto?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Shhh." Naruto licked and nipped at Kakashi's jaw from chin to ear. "I've wanted you for a long time, Kakashi," he breathed into the ear with hot, moist breath. "And now, you're mine." He kissed Kakashi with such passion and possessiveness, the older man could do no more than lean against the door frame behind him and clutch at the blond before him.

Naruto slowly pulled away, saliva connected their lips a few scant moments before Naruto's shirt swiped it away as it was pulled over his head. He quickly dropped his pants as well, kicking them to the side before moving back into Kakashi's personal space. He wrapped his arms around the older man and pulled him toward the bed, their erections rubbing together with each step and sending thrills of pleasure through them both.

Once to the bed, Naruto turned them and lowered the other man to the covers, mouth licking and nipping down his throat as his hands drew his nails down Kakashi's sides then back up again. Not too slow, and not too fast, causing the copy nin to arch his back off the bed and into the touch with a moan of, "Naruto."

The blond responded by leaving a hot trail of licks and nips down the thinner chest, to the first nipple he came to. His tongue twirled about the hard nub, pulling it into his mouth between his teeth and giving a small bite, eliciting a sharp cry from his new lover and a smirk from himself. He repeated the action, Kakashi's hair going into his hair and gripping the blond locks tightly, again moaning the younger man's name.

Kakashi, not use to being a passive lover, ran his hands along the corded muscle of Naruto's arms and down his back. His fingers searched and found as many sensitive places they could, mapping them and memorizing them. He knew this wouldn't be the last time his hands touched Naruto's skin, his tongue tasted.

Naruto arched his back and rubbed his body into the one beneath him, relishing in the scrape of skin on skin, of their cocks. Moaning as Kakashi arched into him, rubbing up into him in turn, he smirked and bit the nipple under his tongue again possessively. His lips and tongue moved over hard abs, making them flutter with hot kisses and slick tongue.

The writhing of the older man made him drip with need, as did the sounds of pleasure coming from parted lips above him. He knew what Kakashi wanted. The way the copy nin's hips rocked up trying to gain friction on anything brought yet another smirk to his lips and he bit the edge of the man's navel.

"Naruto!" Kakashi gave a particularly hard buck of his hips. Apparently the bellybutton was a very sensitive erogenous zone for the Rokudaime. The knowledge please Naruto and he continued to lick and bite at it, his hands sliding up the inside of Kakashi's thighs, parting them so he could settle more comfortably against the older man.

Kakashi moved up into the chest against his weeping cock, writhing and clutching at the blond locks of his lover. Between the sensations on his erection and those at his navel, he didn't think he would last much longer. "Naruto, please . . ." He wasn't sure what he was asking the blond to do. Anything to prolong the pleasure he was feeling.

Finally pulling away from Kakashi's navel, Naruto licked a hot, wet trail to the man's turgid flesh. He looked up to meet the mismatched eyes of his lover, before flicking the tip of his tongue against the slit, lapping up the pearly drops of precum there. His tongue twirled around the mushroom head of the older man's cock, before pulling it into his mouth.

Kakashi tasted better than Naruto ever would have thought. This wasn't the first cock to enter his mouth, and he'd never been fond of the taste before. But, something about Kakashi, made the taste bearable bordering on pleasant. He dipped his head and sucked more of the length into his mouth, humming around the organ.

The older man bucked up and tugged at Naruto's hair. If the blond didn't stop, this was going to be over before things really got good. "Naruto . . . ungh . . . Naruto, s-stop . . . I'm gonna . . . nngh . . . so c-close . . ." But no amount of talking or tugging was getting the mouth, the pleasure off his cock.

And that mouth was so hot, tight, wet. The moment the head of his cock hit the back of Naruto's throat and the younger man swallowed around him, he bucked off the bed with a shout, hot come shooting down Naruto's throat without any further warning. His hips fell back to the bed, body limp, boneless as the high of his orgasm coursed through him.

Naruto took the opportunity offered by this to grab the pants he'd kicked toward the bed and pull a tube of lube from the pocket. Using a generous amount, he slicked up his fingers and slid one into the tight passage of Kakashi's ass. "So tight." He nuzzled and nipped the inside of one thigh, leaving a large love bite just below the copy nin's balls.

Slowly, Kakashi became aware of the finger in his ass as his mind cleared of the fog that had settled over it. He wiggled, which caused the tip of the finger to barely brush against his prostate. Eliciting a moan, he moved his hips again, body already starting to respond to this new pleasure. The hot breath on his balls and cock only furthered his response, flesh reawakening, hardening before Naruto's eyes.

Kakashi had only bottomed to one other person, but he put up no fight or argument against Naruto doing so. He simply spread his legs wider, drawing them toward his sides. He writhed and moaned as Naruto continued to stretch him. The younger man's preparations becoming faster and more harried as his own need escalated at the sight of his former sensei wanton before him. Naruto had never seen anything so erotic.

Finally feeling he'd prepared Kakashi as much as he could, he withdrew his fingers. Spreading more lube around Kakashi's anus and a large amount on himself, he positioned himself. He leaned over his lover, meeting his lips with his own before moving his mouth to Kakashi's ear.

"I've wanted you for such a long time," he spoke in a deep, husky whisper. "And now, you're _**mine**_." His voice held a slight growl to it as he forced his cock into Kakashi, not pausing until he was fully seated inside of his lover.

After a moment of allowing Kakashi to get use to being filled, Naruto set a hard, near frantic pace. He was already close, and the vise like tightness of his lover's ass was driving him feral with need. He wouldn't last very long and he knew it.

Kakashi panted at the sensation of being so full. It hurt, that he wouldn't deny, but Naruto had done a good job of preparing him. The pain was bearable, especially when a hand wrapped around his almost fully erect penis and the cock in his ass brushed against his prostate. He began to move with his younger lover, sensing that Naruto would not last much longer and he wanted to come with him.

Naruto kissed Kakashi deeply, tongues dueling as he drove them both toward their release. As climax overtook him, Naruto couldn't help but sink his teeth into Kakashi's shoulder where it met his neck. With a near feral growl, he shot his load deep into the welcoming depths of his lover. Claiming him as his, and damn anyone that thought to try to take him.

Kakashi winced at the bite, but the small shock of pain was quickly forgotten as he came all over both their stomachs and Naruto's hand. He panted hard as he looked up at the blond as Naruto leaned back away from him. Their eyes met and neither spoke for many moments, Naruto meeting Kakashi's mouth with his own.

The kiss was slow, deep. Neither of them in any hurry to end it nor move from their position, but Naruto finally pulled from his lover and moved to lay beside him. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the younger man as Naruto laid his head on Kakashi's chest, arms around the thinner man. He smiled and closed his eyes as the fingers of one talented hand brushed through his golden locks.

"Think it'd be too much of a tradition breaker for us to be hokage at the same time, lead together?" Naruto spoke after a while, voice tired but content.

Kakashi gave a small grunt. It didn't matter what everyone thought, they'd be doing it. They wouldn't have to be _officially_ making the decisions together, but he knew he couldn't do it himself. He would need Naruto and his opinion. Naruto would be good at dealing with people, and he would be good at the military aspect. Together, they'd do ten times better job than alone.

Naruto chuckled, knowing Kakashi well enough to know what he was thinking. He leaned up and kissed the man then nuzzled back down against his chest. Tomorrow, they had a meeting with Tsunade, and then a lot of work ahead of them getting use to being hokages. But together, they could overcome anything.


End file.
